Stormy Nights
by SKITTELZZZ
Summary: Soul wants to make Maka feel better and Maka wants to tell Soul something, but what is it? im not good with summarys! maybe a lemon in the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I watched Soul Eater last week and finished it this week and I hafto say I LOVEEEE IT! I totally ship SoMa, they go together and most wepons and miesters get married so who knows , we can imagine! well this is my first SoMa story and I hope you like it. I am sorry for mistakes so please no negativity because who doesn't have mistakes? hope you like it!

Soul's POV  
Its 11:00 at night. I get woken up by the muffled sounds of crying, I hope Maka is ok. I slowly get up out of bed and make my way too Maka's door and knock gently "Maka are you ok, can I come in?" I hear her try to speak but can't because she has been crying for so long. I walk in and sit next to her "Maka whats wrong, please tell me" I try to uncover her face but she wont let me, I hear the rumble of thunder and streaks of lightning and Maka nearly jumps out of bed.  
I almost forgot she was afraid of storms, I slowly get under the covers with her and she curles her head into my chest and we wrap our arms around each other. I have liked Maka ever since we became teammates and I think she is perfect the way she is even though I taunt her about being "flat chested" but I really don't care about that. I feel Maka cringe at the sond of lightning "thank you Soul I know its not cool to be in here like this with me of all people but thank you." Her grip loosens off of my bare skin, I almost forgot I only had boxers on. "There is nowhere that i would rather be than with my one and only, Maka."

Maka's POV  
Did Soul just call me his? Maybe he does feel the same way about me "Soul I have been meaning to tell yo something for a while..." I can feel my face begin to burn bright red "Maka you can tell me anything I promise." I look into his ruby red eyes, they are so beautiful "I am afraid Soul" he looks back at me "scared of what Maka?" I look back down at the blanket "that you wouldn't feel the same way." I try to distance myself from Soul bt he pulls me closer "Maka I hafto tell you something too... I love you Maka Albarn, I love you with all my heart and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way..." he blushed and looked back down at me "I love you Soul Eater Evans."

Soul's POV  
I would get pissed if anyone called me that but as long as its Maka I didn't care. I close my eyes and lean into Maka and kiss her gently, she a gusted and kissed me back and she tasted sweet and her lips where soft like Blair's fur (when she was a cat of course) she broke the kiss. "I thought you liked Blair she is way prettier than me" she looks back at me "she can never be as beautiful as you Maka I never mean anything by taunting you all the time really im sorry bout that" I say with a smile as i scratch the back of my neck. she smiled to "I was starting to think you lost your virginity to that slutty cat" she gives me a weak laugh "nope I still have my V-card what about you Maka?" she blushes, I love it when she does "n-no i havn't y-yet just waiting for the r-right guy I g-gess" she says then her face turns blood red.  
"Im glad you are waiting for a good guy, who knows, maybe it's me" I look at her then wink "I don't know Soul maybe it is we will jst hafto see... I am sleepy lets get some rest." she yawns and pulls the blanket over her shoulders "Maka?" I start to yawn as well "Yea Soul what is it?" I look back at her and blush a little "can I stay in here with you tonight?" She looks back at me and smiles "I was hoping you would stay to keep me warm Soul."  
Very short but sweet story I hope you like it! SoMa are very cute together and please go read some of my other stories. PLEASE NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS im sorry for mistakes really my proofreader is crap and yea...but I hope you enjoyed the story! *comes into your room at 12:00 and comes out from under your bed with nothing but SoMa and Soul Eater merchandise on and a big sign saying "SOMA FOR LIFE FOOL! EXCALIBUR IM FROM THE UNITED K, IM LOOKING FOR HEAVEN IM GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" and sing the Excalibur song until morning.* See ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's SKITELZZZ! im continuing Stormy nights, are you all wanting that cake, THAT LEMON CAKE... Me too so lets get a move on with this story. im sorry that I haven't continued sooner but stuffs been going on you know the cycle school, after school band, lessons, little sister, but, I hope you enjoy and don't mind if I have a few errors, who doesn't. And I don't know where I got lemon cake from but it seems right!

Maka's POV  
I jump at the sound of thunder outside my window. I can't sleep. I have a weird feeling like when you get exited yet scared at the same time. I want Soul, is that what this feeling is? I can't see his face but I have a feeling he is still awake "Soul are you still up..." my voice trails off into a silent whisper "You can't sleep either, can you Maka."  
He sits up and turns on a lamp, he looks at me and smiles "I can't sleep either and I don't know why." I look up at him and then sit up with him "I need to ask you something Soul" his smile fades "what is it Maka?" "I just wanted to ask if you had any feelings for another girl..." I look down and start to play with my thumbs "Maka I don't like any other girls, really, Blair is not my type at all if that is what you are thinking, besides, it's so not cool like a cat, I love you Maka..." I smile a little and look up at him "Prove it" as I wrap my arms around his neck and hover over his lap "M-maka, w-what are y-y" I cut him off with a kiss.

Soul's POV  
What is Maka doing? God if she she is trying to turn me on she had succeeded. She broke the kiss and then takes my shirt off and stares at my scar. I look at her, her smile is gone completely "I done that to you soul, im sorry" she is still tore up about a scar "it is fine Maka I got it because I was protecting you and I was just glad you where ok." She looks back at me and smiles seductively "so what do you want to do on a stormy night like this, im up for anything you are."  
She traces her index finger up and down my bare chest and I can't handle it much longer, im already fighting off the urges to just attack her. She leans in closer and kisses the crook of my neck "M-maka have yo d-done this before?" She takes her lips off of my neck slowly "no, just winging it I guess, how is it" she looks at me completely and winks "g-great." She then kisses my ear and whispers something that I can't make out but that is what set me off.  
I jerk back and look at Maka "just what are you trying to do here Maka?" she looks back at me "whatever you want Soul, tell me what you want" I look at her in shock, Maka is being DIRTY, if she wants to play that game with me, we will play! I half smile at her "I want you Maka Albarn" and I do want her, not just now, for the rest of my life if possible "did you finally catch on Soul?" I smile even more "yea, and trust me I want it to but there is something I need to ask you first."

Maka's POV  
His seductive smile fades into a meaningful one "before we do anything I want to make sure that I am the...you know the right guy" I start to smile like crazy "I love you Soul Eater Evens, and if yo are not the right guy then I don't know who is." He gets closer to me "then lets get started shall we." before I can answer he is already taking my shirt off and I am left in my bra and pajamas. "soul im kinda scared, this is my f-first time, but I trust you." He throws my shirt to the edge of the bed and looked back at me "its my first time to,im kinda scared to, but we will get through it together and you know I would never hurt you Maka."

Soul's POV  
I forgot that I was already just wearing my boxers and a old shirt when I came to see Maka so im 90% naked. I lay Maka down on the bed and I slowly try to take her shorts off but they wont come down and we both lagh as she slides her shorts to her feet and throws them in the floor. I look at Maka and cup her face with my hand "trust me Maka" and she nodded and I leaned in and kissed her neck and felt a moan get caught in her put her hands on my chest and worked her way down to my boxers and smiled, she pulls them down to my knees and pushes me down on the bed "Getting a little rough arn't you Maka" I smile and she nods "thats how I like it." I smiled back "I'll keep that in mind."  
She places herself over me and looks up at me "are you ready Soul, a-am I going a little to fast?" I look down at her "no you are good, this is so cool" she looks back down and gets closer to my groin and kinda licked my thigh, and it felt amazing. then makes her way down to my member and kissed it "M-maka" I groaned "s-stop t-teasing me" I can't stand it much longer. She let out a small laugh and kissed it again and she started to laugh again and so did I this time. Then Maka licked the tip and took it into her mouth, "Maka" I nearly shouted her name but it was more of a silent scream while trying not come right on the spot.

Maka's POV  
I started to move my head faster and faster and his moans make we want him more, even the way he says my name is sexy. Soul puts his hands on the back of my head and moves it to my cheek and strokes it the pulls it away "m-m-aka I" Souls back curled upward and threw his hands back and grabbed the blanket and I could feel him twitching with pleasurenas he came. I swallowed it down like it was nothing he pulled me up to him and nearly kissed me "Soul im gonna kinda taste bad..." my voice trailed off "I love it when you taste like me and smell like me, its a big turn on and just plain cool to know that you are mine and only mine" he pulled me to his and kissed me he opened my mouth with his and I granted him permission to enter and explored eachothers mouths.  
He broke the kiss and looked at me in awe "that was amazing, now I know what everyone talks about" He looked back at me and smiled devilishly "you told me to prove how much I love you earlier right?" I look beck at him and nod "your turn" and he pushes me to the side of the bed and he stands in front of me "where are you going Soul?" he looks at me and half smiles "right here" as he gets down into the floor and puts his hands on my thighs. He completely pulls of my underwear and puts my legs onto his shoulders "you are going to pay for that teasing earlier Maka, it isn't funny" and he kissed my lips and I let out a small moan, I felt him twitch beneath me. "Ok im not holding back anymore Maka I want you, now" he said as he started to like the pink outside layer of my lips, he went on faster and deeper each time and it felt amazing as waves of pleasure rushed over my body as I came.

Soul's POV  
Maka tastes so good, its sweet and reminds me of candy. I hear her breathing heavily after her orgasm "how was that Maka?" She looked down at me and smiled "g-g-g" she tried to speak but couldn't get the words out, I lay her back on the bed and I move beside her "goodnight Maka." She looks at me in surprise "Soul, im just getting started" I look back at her and smiled "I was hoping you would say that." I rolled on top of her and held her thighs and positioned myself on top of Maka, I pushed her legs open with mine and just stood still like and idiot and smiled.  
I slowly push into Maka resisting all urges to slam into her and we both yell eachothers names. I slowly pushed in and out of her walls and we couldn't help but moan each time, each time was faster and deeper and soon we picked up a pattern as her hips thrust into mine and so on. I look down and see blood on the bed and Maka yelped with pain and pleasure "Maka did I hurt you I am sooo sorry!" She laughed "that is what a girl does when it is her first time doing it Soul thats all, im fine." I go faster and faster and so did Maka,"S-s-oul I -I" her hips buckled underneath me she came and he walls tightened "M-maka" and we came together.

Maka's POV  
Soul collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him "Maka we have to get you cleaned up, me to" he put one arm under my legs and the other behind my neck and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. "Im going to get some clothes for you and lay them out, take your time just save some hot water for me ok?" he asked me in a caring tone "ok Soul." He walked out of the room as I turned on the water. I stood in the shower and washed my hair and cleaned myself up. I got out and wrapped myself with a towel and found the clothes Soul laid out for me.  
Soul only laid out a pair of lace panties and a matching bra "who does he think he is" I say to myself, after I get them on I walk to my room and I find soul covered up asleep. I walk over to the bed and lay next to him "did you like the outfit that I prepared for you Maka?" Soul laughed and so did I "you call that a outfit, maybe less than half of one" He put the blanket over me and put his hands on my face "I love you Maka" and he just looked at me for a while "I love you Soul, I thought you wanted to take a shower?" he smiled "im to lazy, I will in the morning" and he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep beside my one and only, Soul.

OMG I hope you all liked my story!I have a bunch you can read if you want! I hope I don't creep you out by coming into your house in the middle of the night with all my merchandise and start singing, thats not weird is it? anyways I apologize for mistakes and everything. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CAKE I BAKED SPECIAL FOR YOU, YEA IM TALKING TO YOU, I LOVE YOU!


End file.
